Gayab Sailee
by Dayamir
Summary: It's just a random story based on "Sailee ke Life mein Twist" ... Also included Funny Romantic Scenes of Abhirika and DaReya ... Enjoy the story and do review it ... I'll try my best to post the next story..


**Sunday Morning at 11 am**

Abhijeet and Daya were having chitchat and Amar was making Coffee for all three friends(Amar-Abhijeet-Daya) :-

Abhijeet - Arre Daya ... Ab to teri life mein sab settle ho gaya na .. CID ki naukri bhi hai ... aurrrr tumhe apna pyar bhi mil gaya ..

Daya - Ha Abhijeet, Wo too tumhare vajah se hi hua jo bhi hua hai woo ...

Amar comes with three cups of coffee and sits on a sofa ...

Amar(while serving cup to Daya):- Daya bhaii, Ek baat samajh mein nahi aayi .. Jab aapko Shreya se pehle se hi itnaaaaa pyar tha .. Too usse ussi din kyu nahi bataya jab wo aapke ghar aayegi thi dinner ke liye...

Daya told him everything...

Amar - Ohhh! Ab samjha ... Isiliye aapko itnii der lag gayi ... Par koi baat nahi .. Wo kehte hai na .Der aaye Durust aaye..

All were having a cute laugh and Daya hugging Amar in a funny way..

Daya - Abhijeet .. Aaj main aur Amar lunch ke liye jaa rhe hai .. To tum bhi aa jao hamare sath .. Iske bahane main tumhara introduction kara lunga Sai se ...

Abhijeet - Arre haa.. Daya .. Main chahta hun ke Sai se bhi main milu ..

Daya - To fir thik hai abhi thodi der aaraam kar le .. 12 baje nikalte hai.. Chalo ...

All three were into Daya's room..

**11/2 hours later**

Daya, Abhijeet and Amar reached Rajesh uncle's house.. All three went into his house .. Daya introduces Abhijeet to Rajesh Uncle, "Hello uncle.! ahh! ye hai Senior Insp. Abb" .. Rajesh uncle immediately said, "Abhijeet sir ... Are main puri CID team ko jaanta hun to Abhijeet sir ko kaise nhi jaanta ... Aao aao baitho" .. Everyone have a seat on sofa ..

Rajesh uncle - Aur beta kaise ho Abhijeet... Daya... Amar...

Daya said - Hum sab thik hai uncle ... Aaj main Abhijeet ko bhi sath lekar aaya hun. Isse Sai se bhi milvana hai na..

Rajesh uncle(in a silent voice) - Ha ha thik hai, pehle khana to khale".

Daya(in an amusing voice) - Uncle kya baat hai ... Aapko koi pareshani hai ?" ..

Rajesh uncle(smiled uncomfortably) - Nahi nahi Daya aisi koi baat nhi hai..Everything absolutely fine..."

Abhijeet - Uncle agar koi pareshani hai to batayiye .. Ho sakta hai hum aapki kuch madad kar de ...

Rajesh Uncle - Ab tum logo se kya chupana ... Ye Sailee apne padhai pe dhyaan hi nahi de rhi hai .. Wo roz shaam ko classes jaati hai .. Aur aajkal wo raat ko 11 baje aati hai Daya, jabki pehle wo roz 8 baje aa jati thi.. Aur wo jab bhi aati hai, khana khaye bagair hi so jaati hai ... Kehti hai ke usne dosto ke ghr hi dinner kar liya tha ... Wo ab to kabhi kabhi ghr par raat ko jaldi aakar khana khati hai ...

Daya - Yrr uncle school ke dino mein too aisa hota hai .. Aksar log ghr late aate hai .. Haa par ina late to nahi hona chahiye.. Achcha waisee aaj too Sunday hai na .. Aaj wo kaha par hai ...

Rajesh uncle - Pata nahi par uska fone aaya tha ke wo 3 baje vapas aa jayegi...

Abhijeet - Uncle aap fikar mat karo hum usse samjha denge .. Arrre mujhe to badi bhuk lagi hai .. Khana khate hai nahi too chalo hum bhi so jate hai ..

Everybody had a good laugh ... Everybody were having lunch ... And then were having a drink(sherbet) .. Then Amar left saying to Daya, "Chalo bhai, mujhe ek project ke liye do teen company mein jaana hai interview .. Daya confused, "Aaj ... Par aaj to sunday hai na". Amar said, "Ha bhaii lekin maine un teeno company mein bolke rakha tha ke mujhe urgent interview lena hai aap logo ka ek project ke liye,".. Daya and Abhijeet waved him, "OK byee..".. Main milta hun raat ko .. ok.. Bye! .."

**At 2:45 pm**

Sailee xame back home and went straight to her room ... Daya called her but she didn't respondedto him .. Daya and Abhijeet went to her room...

Daya - Sai ... Saii ...

Sailee - Arre sirr aap .. sorry sir maine aapko dekha nahi ... and main aaj class mein thi too isiliye ghr par nahi thi ..

Daya - Koi baat nahi .. achcha inse milo .. Inhe to tum jaanto ho na..

Sailee- Ha sir Ye insp Abhijeet sir hai ... Aapke parammitra ..

Daya - Arrewahh! kya baat keh dii tumne .. ! (And then he hugs her)..

Sailee went to bathroom ... Daya smiled and suddenly he saw her bag was open ... He went there, as soon as he was going to close the bag, he saw ample of cash in his bag ... He was amused seeing his ... He went to Rajesh uncle and asked ...

Daya - Uncle, aapne kuch mehngi cheez laane ke liye Sai ko paise diye the ...

Rajesh Uncle(Shocked) - Arre Daya kya keh rhe ho ?! .. Sai to abhi bachchi hai ..Just 15 yrs old ... Usse main kyu aur kis baat ke paise dunga .. Kyun! kya hua ..

Abhijeet(holding and showing the bag) - Ye dekho uncle ... Sailee ke bag mein itne paise hai ... Aapko kuch pata hoga ...

Rajesh Uncle(extremely shocked and in a teary voice) - Ye kya haiii .?! Ye kya ho gaya usse ... Mujhe lagta hai kisine usse phasaya hai Daya ... Sai aisa kuch galat nahi kar skti .. Mujhe yakeen hai us par ...

Daya - Uncle Yakeen to mujhe bhi hai .. lekinnn Baat hajam nhi ho rhi ke Sai ne aisa kuch kiya .. Uncle .. abhi aap iss baat ko mann mein hi rakho .. Isse bhul se bhi Sai ke saamne mat bolna .(Then Abhijeet and Daya went to her room and kept the bag as it was)...

Then Abhijeet, Daya and Amar left the house...

**In Car...**

Abhijeet - Daya... Kya hua...?! Itna pareshan kyun lag rhe ho ...?!..

Daya - Kuch nhi yrr... Mujhe doubt ho rha hai ke Sai mushkil mein hai ya to wo koi galat kaamo mein fass gayi hai ... Samajh mein nhi aa rha hai ke aakhir mein hua kya hai...!

Abhijeet - Arre Daya ... Koi baat nahi ... Hum pata laga lenge naa... Tum chinta mat karo ...

Daya calls Rajesh Uncle.. He picks up the phone and said, "Helloo"

Daya - Hello uncle, aapko pata hai Sailee ke class ki timings kya haiaur classes kaha par hai

Rajesh Uncle - Ahhhh! Shaamm koo... 5 baje se leke raat ko 8 baje tak hota hai Daya aurr Classes uska Kandivli mein hi hai ... Bhoomi Park Society ke opposite ek 2 floor ki building hai .. Wahi pe hai .. Naam hai "Brightstar Classes" ... Kyu kuch kaam hai kya ..

Daya - Ha uncle ... Ye itne paise uske paas aaya kaha se aur aakhir hua kya hai uske sath uska raaz ye uss Class se Jasusi karke hi milega ... Thik hai uncle main fone rakhta hun .. byee... Usne phone rakh diya... (towards Abhijeet) Abhijeet ... Kal hum dono jayenge uss Bhoomi Park ke udhar ... Nazar rakhne ke liye... Waha 4 baje pahunch jayenge .. Okk

Abhijeet :- OK Boss! Done... 'Mission "What Happened With SAI"' kal shaam ko shuru karenge .. 4 baje on the spot .. OKK .. byeee (He left to his house)...

Daya reached house and was making something for dinner.. At night at 9 he had dinner with Amar and then both went to thier room and had a good sleep...

**Next Day at 3 pm...**

Abhijeet and Daya together left Daya's house for doing Detection of Secret Behind Sailee's Money Problems... They reached at Bhoomi Park at 3:45 pm and stayed there only and were keeping an eye on the Brightstar Classes... After 4:30 pm ... DUO saw that one man came near the door of that Brightstar Classes and stood for a few moments ... On the other side, Sailee came to class, and immediately that man went to her and handed her an air-tight bag full of cash ... Then Sailee went to class... DUO were amazed seeing this ... That man went on his bike ... Daya started his Qualis and was driving the car by following him ... Finally he overtook the biike of that man and turned the csar in style and made the bike to fall ... That man fell off the bike and started screaming, "Abbe haramkhor ... Ye kya badtameezi hai ... Sharam nahi aati Aise gaadi rokte hue .. Daya went near to him with an anger and asked him, "Chal bata!.. Sailee ko paise kyun diye tune.."... Man told him, "Kkkaun Sailee?".. Daya scratched his cheeks and asked again in anger, "Maine pucha Sailee ko paise kyun diye tune ?... Man filled with anger and said, "Arre Kaun Sailee?.. Aur ho kaun tum? Jo ek hi sawaal kiye jaa rhe ho ...?.. Then Daya slapped him very hard ... and Abhijeet pulled him up saying(towards Daya then to Man), "Arre Daya kya kar rhe ho .. Pura chehra bigad diya bichare kaa, :D :P :) ... Then he showed the batch of CID ... Man was stunned and shockingly said, "C.I.D" ... Abhijeet said in anger, "Ha ... Hum CID se hai... Ab bata... Kaun ho tum.. aur tune Sailee ko paise kyun diye..?... Man told in detail, "Sir mera naam Pitambar hai ,, Aur main Brightstar Classes ka Ex-Student hun... Paiso ke liye maine drugs dealing ka kaam shuru kiya ... Hamare group ka main boss hai Rajendra urf Rajabhai... Unse hi hume drugs ke export-import karne ke kaam ke liye salary milti hai mahine ka 30000 hazaar ... Classes ke peeche ek khaali jhopda hai ... Jo kaii dino se khaali pada hai .. To maine socha ke accountant ke job vacancy ke jhute naam se ek ishtihar lagaunga 50000 hazaar mahina aur part-time - full-time dono ke liye ... kaii log aaye to unko pata chala ke accountant ka nahi drugs dealing ka job hai .. Un logo mein se sirf teen logo ne jhuthe ishtihar ke bawajud kaam liya hamare yaha ... Sailee, Tina aur Pari ... Unhone kaha ke "hume paiso ki sakht zarurat hai... Aur iske liye hum padhai bhi chhodne ko taiyyar hai.. Lekin hume koi aisa kaam dila do jo hum fone ke zariye kar sake aur paise bhi kamaye"... To maine unhe un dealers ka numbers diya aur unke numbers maine drugs dealing ke website pe daal diya ... Fir unko customers ke call aate the orders ke liye aur fir wo hume unke factory ka address mujhe msg karti thi aur main unhe deliver karta tha ... Aur main Sailee ko salary dene uske class aata tha... Daya filled with anger and said, "Tumne ek bar bhi nahi socha school jane ke umar ki ladkiyo ke bhavishya ke baare mein .. Tumne yeh nahi socha ke un ladkiyo ki jagah tumhari behen hoti to tum aisa na karte ... Wo ladkiyo ke kuch sapne the .. Kuch banna chahte the .. Lekin tumne unki zindagi barbad kar dii ... Tumhe to ab umrkaid ki hi saza hogi...(Towards Nikhil and Pankaj) Nikhil... Pankaj... Pitambar se Sailee ke do dost Tina aur Pari ke address le lo ...

Then DUO left the place to investigate the information about drugs related problems at the houses of Pari and Tina...

DUO, Shreya, Nikhil and Pankaj were in car heading towards Tina's house... Both were having conversation... -

Abhijeet - Boss! I'm really sorry!

Daya - AreE! Abhii.. tum sorry kyun bol rahe hoo ...

Abhijeet - Arree woo main aaya isiliye itna sab kuch ho gaya...

Daya - Aree Abhiii plzz don't be sorry yrr... Ulta mujhe tumhe Thank You bolna chahiye... Tum na hote to Sailee ke baare mein itna kuch kabhi pata nahi chalta...

Abhijeet - Aisa kuch nahi hai ... Main thodi Mahatma wala baba hun ... Jiske vajah se sab chamatkar hote hai ...

Daya - Achcha thik hai Mahatmajii ... (Everyone had a good laugh)... Haash! Pahunch gaye Tina ke ghar ke apartments ke paas...

DUO reached at Astro Society located at Malad E ... Daya parked the car outside the building and both went to Tina's house which was on the fifth floor ... Daya rang the bell of Tina's house ... Door opened.. A 40 yr old lady came outside ... Daya asked, "Ye Tina.. yaha pe rehti hai"... She said, "Ha ha ye usi ka ghar hai... Main uski maa hun .. Aap log..?".. Shreya showed the batch of CID ... Tina's Mom said, "C.I.D wale.. Ha aayiye na andar".. All went inside .. Then she said, "Main aap logo ko phone karne hi wali thi aaj ... Par thoda wait kar lene ka hi socha baad mein .. Abhijeet said, "Wait karne ka.. Kya matlab .. Tina ghar pe hai na.."... Then she said, "nahi sirr .. Vo pichle do din se ghar pe nahi aayi ... Mujhe laga apne dost ke ghr thehregi ek din ke liye ... Par jab do din ho gaye .. Aur aaj aapko call karne wali thi .. Itne mein door bell baja aur aap log aaye.. :) " . Nikhil asked, "Achcha aapne Tina ko aakhri baar kab dekha tha ... Tina's mom said, "3rd July ko sham ko 4:30 baje nikli ghar se class ke liye ... Classes yaha se 15 min ki doorie pe hai na.. isiliye .. Fir maine usse call kiya tha to usne kaha ke, wo ek din Pari ke ghar rukegi padhai ke liye .. aur 4th July ko shaam ko classes ke baad ghar pe aa jayegi ... Kal raat se uska intezar kar rhi hun lekin abhi tak nahi aayi".. And then she started crying... Shreya consoled her and said, "Aunty sambhaliye apne aap ko"... Daya asked, "Achchaa auntyy.. Ye Pari kaha par rehti hai ..?" .. Aunty said, "Jee Kandivli E mein rehti hai ... Thakur Colony mein hai ... Gokul Towers... Wahi pe A-Wing ke Flat no. 702 mein rehti hai wo .. Then Daya said, "Nikhil.. Pankaj.. tum log bureau jao aur Sailee ka mobile number ka location trace karo ... Main aur Shreya jaate hai Pari ke ghar .. Abhijeet left the house as Daya said him to take a rest and be with Tarika ... (pampering :D :P) ... .. DaReya left the place ...

**In car...**

Dareya were having a talk ...

Shreya - Daya... Mujhe lagta hai kuch to zarur hua hai Tina ke sath ... Pari ke baare mein too hume wahi pe pahunchke pata chalega ...

Daya - Arre Shreyz Tum itni tension mat lo ... hum jaa rhe hai na .. Aur main tumhe tension mein nhi dekh skta ... Plzz smile karo ..

Shreya - Daya plzz aap romance karne ki koshish mat karo .. Abhi hum investigation kar rhe hai isiliye kaha .. Main romance ke mood mein nahi hun ..

Daya - Are are tum to gussa ho gayi yrr.. i'm sorry .. arre sorry yr..

Shreya (happy sad face) - It's OK ... Lo hum pahunch gaye Pari ke ghar ke paas ...

Daya - Arre haa.. baaton baaton mein time kaise nikal gaya pata hi nahi chala ... (Both were smiling at each other)... ... ...

DaReya reached the location and Daya parked the car in the parking area ... Both went in the lift ... Daya was slapping her in a romantic way .. Shreya got irritated blushly .. Daya asked, "Arre kya hua... gaal pe kuch daag tha wohi hataya... :P" .. Shreya said in an angry voice, "Daya plzz.. :P" ... We're investigating a case of missing girls .. Not of romance.. :) ... Both were smiling ... Till then they reached 7th floor and rang the door bell bell of Pari's house ... A 42 yr old lady opened the door... Daya asked, "Aap Pari ki maa hai..?". She said, "Ha.. Main hi hu uski maa../" Kyu ?..Aap log kaun ho?" .. Shreya said, "Jii, Hum CID se hai" .. Tina ke ghar gaye the .. Unhone bataya ke Tina Pari ke ghar uske sath padhai karegi aur fir ghr par aa jayegi dusre din raat ko .. Par wo abhi tak ghar nahi lauti.." .. Pari ki maa ne kaha, "Kyaa?... Lekin sir Pari ne to usse bus stop tak to chhod diya tha ghar jaane ke liye... Ek min usse hi puchti hun .. Pariii... She came outside with a pen in hand and asked her mom, "Kya hua maa .. Ye log kaun hai?" .. Mom said her, "Ye log CID se hai beta .. Achcha ye batao keee tune Tina ko bus stop tak to chhoda tha na? ...Zara yeh log ko bata.. !.. Pari said, "Ha sir, main usse bus stop tak chhoda tha .. Maine usse kaha ke pahunchke hi mujhe msg kar dena ... Fir main so gayi .. Subah ko dekha too uska msg hi nahi aaya .. Mujhe laga pahunch gayi hogi .. Aur aaj class ki ki chutti thi to main usse milne nahi gayi .." .. Daya said smilingly, "Thik hai .. Thank you beta!" .. Shreya wished her, "And wish you all the best for SSC exams..." .. Pari said, "Thank you mam, :) " ... DaReya left the house ...

DaReya sat in a car and sat for a while.. Daya was in a deeo thinking... Shreya asked him, "Daya... Kya soch rhe ho aap"... Daya said, "Main yeh soch rha hun ke najane kyun mujhe aisa lagta hai ke Pari jhuth bol rhi hai ... Usne kaha na ke subah ko usse msg nahi aaya lekin usse laga ke woh pahunch gayi hogi.. Yeh baat mujhe jhuth lag rhi hai ... Agar usse msg nahi aaya to wo Tina ko fone kar skti thi .. Usse puch leti ke ghr pahunchi thk se ya nhi.. Itne mein Pankaj ka call aaya... Daya sir picks up the call .. :-

Daya - Ha Ha Pankaj bolo...

Pankaj - Helloo Sir!... Sailee ke mobile ka location pata chal gaya hai

Daya - Kya?! Achcha ..! kaha par hai uska mobile iss waqt...

Pankaj .. Sirr uska mobile Goregaon mein hai .. Waha kisi HSBC Bank ke aage ek jungle padhta hai... Wahi par hai ...

Daya - Kyaa?! .. Jungle mein ... Achcha thik hai ... chalo main fone rakhta hun.. bye..

...

Shreya - Kya hua sir ..?...

Daya - Sai ka mobile Goregaon mein hai .. Waha kisi HSBC Bank ke aage ek jungle padhta hai... Wahi par hai ... Hme abhi waha jaana hoga...

Then DaReya left the place ... They went to the jungle located near HSBC Bank ...

**At Goregaon near HSBC Bank  
**DaReya reache dnear jungle and got off the car and Daya dialled the number of Sai.. The phone was ringing and Shreya heard the sound of her mobile ringing ... They were following the sound of her mobile .. They reached to the hut and suddenly they saw a dead body .. Shreya quickly shouted, "Tina..".. Daya said, Shreya tumhe kaise pata... Shreya said, "Sirr, unhone jab kaha na ke ha Main hi Tina ki maa hun.. Too ghar pe enter hone ke baad maine unka frame dekha unki beti ke saath.. Unhone hi bataya tha mujhe ye hai Tina... Sir ab unko jawab too dena padega naa.. Daya said, "Ha Shreya ... ! Aise mod pe to hum chahkar bhi kuch nahi kar skte .. Ek kaam karo tum, Purvi aur Sachin jao unke ghar aur yeh buri khabar kar do .. Tab tak main Sailee ka pata lagata hun .. Uska mobile mila hai par woh nahi mili ... Aur ye Tina ke laash ko bhi forensic lab bhejne ka intezam bhejne ka intezam karo... Then Daya called Rajesh Uncle.. Uncle picked up the call and said, "Hello".. ..Daya said, "Hello uncle main Daya bol rha hun .. Mujhe ye batao ke Sailee ghr par hai kya ?".. Rajesh Uncle said, "Nahi Daya... Wo too don din se ghar nahi aayi ... Daya shocked and said, "Kyaa?! Wo bhi nahi aayi.. Rajesh Uncle puzzled and asked, "Woh bhi .. matlab..".. Daya said in a sad voice, "Uncle, Sailee ki kareebi dost Tina ki laash hume yaha Goregaon ke ek jungle mein mili hai .. Aur Sailee bhi gayab hai .. Uski dusri kareebi dost, Wo sahi salamat hai ... Uncle said, "Kya?" .. Daya said, "Uncle aaap fikar mat karo .. Sailee ko kuch nahi hoga.. Achcha main fone rakhta hun ... Bye!..

**At Forensic Lab**

Abhijeet (in a tomantic way)- Tarika jii ... Kaisi hai aap...?..

Tarika - Main thik hun Abhijeet ... Tum iss laash ke baare mein jaanne ke liye aaye ho na..

Abhijeet - Aap kaho to main jaan qurban karne bhi aa jau ... :* 3

Dr. Salunkhe - Arre arre main bhi hun yaha .. Mujhe bhul gaye kya..?.

Abhijeet - Aab .. Aabb .. Ba .. Baa .. Haa sir ... bataiye .. laash se kya pata chala ...

Dr. Salunkhe - Mujhe iske laash pe se to kuch nahi mila, lekinnn...

Abhijeet - Lekin kya

Dr. Salunkhe - Iske pet mein hume Pepsi aur Mentos mili ... aur jab humne in dono cheezon ko test kiya to hairan reh gaye..

Abhijeet - Aisa kya dekha ke aap hairan ho gaye ...

Dr. Salunkhe - In dono ko milakar dekha to Cyanide bana... Isse yeh pata chala ke iss ladki ne, yaani Tina ko pehle Mentos khilaya aur fir jhute se usko Pepsi pilaya gaya ... jisse mentos ki goli par pepsi lagte hi wo mixture cyanide bana aur on the spot uski death ho gayi ... Aur ye planning se khoon wahi kar skta hai jisko science hi bahut knowledge hai...

Abhijeet - hmmm... (In the mean while, Abhijeet gets a call from Sachin, He picks up the call).. Hello!

Sachin - Hello sir.. Sailee ka photo har jagah pe bataya maine .. Har dukan mein bataya ... Yeh pata chala hai ke Sailee aur Tina ek sath ek jungle mein Rickshaw mein jaa rhi thi .. Tina scooter chala rhi thi ... Bass...

Abhijeet - Kya!?... Matlabb Sai ne hi Tina ka khoon ... :O ... Thik hai ... main fone rakhta hun bye!...

Abhijeet calls Pari's Mother .. She picks up the call and said, "Hello".. He said, "Hello main Senior Insp. Abhijeet bol rha hun CID se... Aap Pari ko plzz abhi kal tak bahar mat bhejna .. Uski jaan ko khatra ho skta hai ..."... Her mother consciously said, Lekin wo to abhi apne friend ke yaha jaane ke liye nikli hai,.. Abhijeet said, "Kya?...! thik hai.." .. Main jaata hun uske paas ..." Abhijeet told Daya that Pari is in Danger... He called Nikhil to find the mobile location of Pari ..

DaReya, Rajat, Purvi and Sachin left bureau together.. Purvi switched on the Mobile Tracker to find the location of Pari's mobile number.. They were on the way to Malad W ... Then suddenly Purvi got a signal of Pari's mobile number ... It was showing at the side of the end of Charkop(Kandivli) .. Daya took the car towards the signal until they reach there... Purvi said, " Mobile to sirr yehi kisi construction site pe hai ... Daya took the car towards construction site and stopped the car ... Sachin, Rajat and Purvi were told to keep an eye on the sides of the societies and DaReya went inside the building ... They were searching the mobile which they dialled ... Searching Searching... qnd suddenly Daya reached pn the third floor and saw Sailee .. He got happy but suddenly stopped seeing her with the drugs in her hand and a gun on the other hand... Shreya saw Pari kept hand-folded and unfolded the ropes and took her to Purvi and told her to take her home... Shreya went back to building and she saw Daya talking with Sailee(with a gun) .. Daya asked Sailee, "Saiiii, tum .. aur khooni ... Kyun Sai Kyun... Main tumhe hamesha beti ki tarah pyar karta tha.. Lekin yeh sab...(in an angry voice) .. Kyu kiya tumne aisa ... HA kyun!... Aisi bhi kya majboori ho gayi ke tumne drugs bhejna shuru kiya .. Aisi kya majboori thi ke tumne Tina ka kho karke saare paise le liye ... Then Sailee said, "Ha ha maine hi khoon kiya hai Tina ka aurPari ka apaharan ... Mere dadaji ne aapse ek baat chhhupai ,, pata hai aapko ... Daya ne pucha, "Kaunsi bat?"... Sailee ne kaha, "Ke unko liver cancer hai .. Aur unke operation ka kharcha laakhon mein hai ... Isiliye wo apna operation nahi karwana chahte ... Lekin main unko bimar nahi dekh skti ..." Isiliye maine faisla liyake main job karungi .. Chahe gair-kanuni kyu na ho .. Lekin ye Tina aur Pari bhi beech mein aa gyi mere sath ... To unko bhi lena padha job mein... Fir maine decide kiya ke Tina ko maarke paise zyada kama skti hun too dadaji ke liye operation ke paise bhi jama ho jayenge ... Bass isiliye main khooni ban gayi ... .. Aur ab mujhe majbooran aapko maarna padega".. She was posing the gun towards Daya .. Daya closed her eyes slowly .. Sailee jaise hi trigger dabaya, goli chali .. magar Shreya beech mein aake apni pet pe goli kha li .. Daya opened her eyes and extremely shocked to see Shreya full blooded with a big injuries and he shouted, "Shreyaaaa..." :'O :'O ... Saileeee yeh tune kya kiya yrr.. hhuhuhuhuuh... :"( ... And Sachin and Purvi and Rajat came up .. Sachin and Rajat took Sailee to the bureau to enter her in jail... Purvi and Daya took Shreya immediately to the hospital ...

**At Hospital**

Shreya was lied down on the operation table and Daya was holding her till they reach operation theatre ... Shreya called him in a slow voice, "Dayaaa"... Daya went near to her face... Shreya said in a slow voice, "I... Love... You.. Daya" ... Daya got very sad with teary eyes and said her, "Shreya .. tttumhe kuch nahi hoga... Abhi hume ek hona hai .. Humne kaii sapne dekhe hai.. Un sapno ko sakar kiye bina main tumhe itni aasaani se nahi jaane dunga ... I'm with you forever Shreya .. Tumhe kuch nahi hoga" ... And he kissed her forehead ... And then she was taken to Operation Theatre and the red light was on and the operation started ... Daya was not in control of his emotions ... He was crying badly ... He lost his temper... In the mean time, ACP sir, Abhijeet and Tarika came to hospital ... Abhijeet went to Daya, and suddenly Daya hugged Abhijeet soo tight .. Abhijeet said him in a sad voice, "Daya... Daya... Shreya ko kuch nahi hoga.. Wo bahuadur ladki hai ... Itni bahadur ke usne tuhe bachane ke liye apni jaan qurban kar di ... Wo tumse bahut pyaar karti hai aur tumhara pyar usse marne nahi dega ... Bhagvan bhi nahi ... Relaxx... Then Daya released from his hug ... Tarika said, "Daya... Shreya bilkul thik ho jayegi ... Wo tumhe itni asani se chhodke nahi jayegi ... Kyunki tum dono ki shaadi ki zimmedari bhi to hai hum par... Everyone were smiling and Daya was blushing and smiling ...(Background music of Aashique Love Theme music of Tum Hi Ho) ...

**An hour later**

Dr. Priyank came outside ... Daya and Abhijeet went near to him ... Daya(in a conscious way) asked him, "Doctorr ... "Ab kaisi hai woo"... .. Doctor Priyank said, "Heyy heyy relaxx Daya sir.. Ab wo khatre se bahar hai .. bass usse 1 din under observation rakhna padega ... Fir unhe aap ghar le jaa skte ho ... LEkin ghar pe jakar bhi usse 3 din continuous aaraam karna to padega ... Daya said in a happy voice, "Uski aap chinta mat karo ... Main uska khyaal rakhunga ... (Everyone were smilingly like ahem.. ahem..) par wo thik to hai na abhi .. Doctor said (with a smile cum laugh face ) ha ha ha wo thik hai .. Ekdum First class.. Not to worry .. Daya said him, "Thank you very much doctor"...Then he hugged him... ACP sir said , "Daya ab to tum khush ho naa ... Daya sir said, "nahi sir... main tooo... bahut bahut khush hun... Abhijeet said in a 'Ahem.. ahem.. Voice, "Ha.. wo to dikh rha hai tere chehre pe... Abhijeet made a "bhaigiri face and hugged face with tight grip and said, "Achcha... ghar pe aa batata hun".. Everyone had a good laugh and were very happy again ...

Wo kehte hai na ... Anth bhala to sab bhala ...

Author's note ... Hey guyzzz... this is my first story ... which is the most biggest story of all ... And sorry because i donno how to write the story in chapters that yy i wrote full story in one ... /..Anyway ... Do give reviews, whehter good or badd... I'll try to post another story in a few days ... :)


End file.
